Wild-type (wt) p53 is a sequence-specific DNA binding protein found in humans and other mammals, which has tumor suppressor function [Harris (1993), Science, 262: 1980-1981]. The gene encoding p53 is mutated in more than half of all human tumors, suggesting that inactivation of the function of the p53 protein is critical for tumor development.
The nucleotide sequence of the human p53 gene and the amino acid sequence of the encoded p53 protein have been reported [Zakut-Houri et al. (1985), EMBO J., 4: 1251-1255; GenBank Code Hsp53]. These sequences are presented below as SEQ ID NOs: 1 and 2, respectively. The amino acid sequence of p53 is conserved across evolution [Soussi et a]. (1990), Oncogene, 5: 945-952], suggesting that its function is also conserved.
The p53 protein functions to regulate cell proliferation and cell death (also known as apoptosis). It also participates in the response of the cell to DNA damaging agents [Harris (1993), cited above]. These functions require that p53 binds DNA in a sequence-specific manner and subsequently activates transcription [Pietenpol et al. (1994), Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 91: 1998-2002]. References herein to DNA binding activity of p53 are concerned with this sequence-specific binding unless otherwise indicated.
In more than half of all human tumors, the gene encoding p53 is mutated [Harris (1993), cited above]. Thus, the encoded mutant p53 protein is unable to bind DNA [Bargonetti et al. (1992), Genes Dev., 6: 1886-1898] and perform its tumor suppressing function. The loss of p53 function is critical for tumor development. Introduction of wild-type p53 into tumor cells leads to arrest of cell proliferation or cell death [Finlay et al. (1989), Cell, 57: 1083-1093; Eliyahu et al. (1989), Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 86: 8763-8767; Baker et al. (1990), Science, 249: 912-915; Mercer et al. (1990), Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 87: 6166-6170; Diller et al. (1990), Mol. Cell. Biol., 10: 5772-5781; Isaacs et al. (1991), Cancer Res., 51: 4716-4720; Yonish-Rouach et al. (1993), Mol. Cell. Biol., 13: 1415-1423; Lowe et al. (1993), Cell, 74: 957-967; Fujiwara et al. (1993), Cancer Res., 53: 4129-4133; Fujiwara et al. (1994), Cancer Res., 54: 2287-2291]. Thus, if it were possible to activate DNA binding of tumor-derived p53 mutant proteins, then tumor growth would be arrested. Even for tumors that express wild-type p53., activation of its DNA binding activity might arrest tumor growth by potentiating the function of the endogenous p53 protein.
The N-terminus of p53 (residues 1-90 of the wild-type p53 sequence stored under GenBank Code Hsp53 and repeated here as SEQ ID NO:2; all residue numbers reported herein correspond to this sequence) encodes its transcription activation domain, also known as transactivation domain [Fields et al. (1990), Science, 249: 1046-1049]. The sequence-specific DNA binding domain has been mapped to amino acid residues 90-289 of wild-type p53 [Halazonetis and Kandil (1993), EMBO J., 12: 5057-5064; Pavletich et al. (1993), Genes Dev., 7:2556-2564; Wang et al. (1993), Genes Dev., 7:2575-2586]. C-terminal to the DNA binding domain, p53 contains a tetramerization domain. This domain maps to residues 322-355 of p53 [Wang et al. (1994), Mol. Cell. Biol., 14: 5182-5191]. Through the action of this domain p53 forms homotetramers and maintains its tetrameric stoichiometry even when bound to DNA [Kraiss et al. (1988), J. Virol., 62: 4737-4744; Stenger et al. (1992), Mol. Carcinog., 5:102-106; Sturzbecher et al. (1992), Oncogene, 7: 1513-1523; Friedman et al. (1993), Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 90: 3319-3323; Halazonetis and Kandil (1993), EMBO J., 12: 5057-5064; and Hainaut et al. (1994), Oncogene, 9: 299-303].
On the C-terminal side of the tetramerization domain (i.e., C-terminal to residue 355 of human p53), p53 contains a region that negatively regulates DNA binding. The function of this region is abrogated by deletion of residues 364-393 of human p53 or by deletion of the; corresponding residues of mouse p53 (residues 361-390 of the mouse p53 sequence shown in[ SEQ ID NO: 3) [Hupp et al. (1992), Cell, 71: 875-886; Halazonetis et al. (1993), EMBO J., 12: 1021-1028; Halazonetis and Kandil (1993), cited above].
Thus, deletion of this negative regulatory region activates DNA binding of p53 [Halazonetis and Kandil (1993), cited above; Hupp et al. (1992), cited above]. In addition, incubation of p53 with antibody PAb421, which recognizes p53 at amino acids 373-381, also activates DNA binding, presumably by masking and inactivating this negative regulatory region [Hupp et al. (1992), cited above; Halazonetis et al. (1993), cited above]. We hereinafter refer to this negative regulatory region as NRR1. (We have now developed experimental evidence which suggests that p53 contains additional negative regulatory regions, see Example 3.)
Hupp et al. [(1992), cited above] have suggested that NRR1 affects the oligomerization state of wild-type p53 between tetramers and dimers. In contrast, we had proposed that in spite of its proximity to the tetramerization domain, the NRR1 does not affect p53 oligomerization, but rather controls the conformation of p53 [Halazonetis et al. (1993), cited above]. To definitively support our model, we demonstrated that the activated form of p53 that lacks the NRR1 is a tetramer, as is full-length p53 [Halazonetis and Kandil (1993), cited above]. Thus, p53 switches between two conformational states, both tetrameric: an R state with high affinity for DNA and a T state with no or low affinity for DNA [Halazonetis and Kandil (1993), cited above].
Irrespective of the mechanism by which NRR1 controls p53 DNA binding, the potential exists to develop drugs that inactivate this region and upregulate p53 DNA binding. Such drugs would be useful for treatment of cancer, since enhanced p53 function leads to arrest of cell proliferation or to cell death [Finlay et al. (1989), Cell, 57: 1083-1093; Eliyahu et al. (1985:), Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 86: 8763-8767; Baker et al. (1990), Science, 249: 912-915; Mercer et al. (1990), Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 87: 6166-6170; Diller et al. (1990), Mol. Cell. Biol., 10: 5772-5781; Isaacs et al. (1991), Cancer Res., 51: 4716-4720; Yonish-Rouach et al. (1993), Mol. Cell. Biol., 13: 1415-1423; Lowe et al. (1993), Cell, 74: 957-967; Fujiwara et al. (1993), Cancer Res., 53: 4129-4133; Fujiwara et al. (1994), Cancer Res., 54: 2287-2291].
Lane and Hupp have already suggested that antibody PAb421 can be used for the treatment of cancer, because it activates DNA binding of p53 in vitro (International Patent Application WO 94/12202). However, administration of antibody PAb421 to a patient for this purpose would probably be futile, since antibodies do not readily penetrate cell membranes to reach intracellular proteins, such as p53. Lane and Hupp further argue that any ligand, including small molecule ligands, which bind to the C-terminal 30 amino acids of human p.sup.53 would activate its DNA binding activity (International Patent Application WO 94/12202). However, the only ligand they describe (i.e., antibody PAb421) is at least 100 times greater in molecular size than pharmaceutical compounds known to penetrate cells. Their claim further lacks strength, since the C-terminal 30 amino acids of human p53 (residues 364-393 of SEQ ID NO: 2) and the NRR1 do not coincide (although they do overlap).
Thus a need exists to characterize the mechanism by which NRR1 affects DNA binding activity of p53. In particular, a need exists for identification of small molecules which can up-regulate p53 binding of DNA. There is a further need for methods which identify tumors expressing p53 mutants whose DNA binding activity can be upregulated by small molecules which have similar effects on wild-type p53. There is also a need for therapeutic methods based on administering such upregulatory molecules to cells which exhibit disease states reflecting low p53 activity.